This study is designed for development of a mass spectrometric method for quantitative determination of monoacetyl- and monopropionylcadaverine in biological samples. Using the dansylation (5-dimethylaminonaphthalene- sulphonylchloride), the biogenic amines of tissue homogenate will be converted to their corresponding dansyl derivatives which will be separated by thin-layer chromatography, eluted, and quantified by mass spectrometry. A peak matching method using the internal standard with the evaporation profile comparable to that of the compound in question will be used for identification of the molecular ions of both compounds in a double focussing high resolution mass spectrometer. The amount of the compound in question will be measured by a modified version of the integrated ion technique using an off-line processing of recorded data.